


Caffeine

by Volbeatic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both Barry and Lup are trying their Hardest here, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions/Use of Alcohol, Mutual Pining, Rated M for later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volbeatic/pseuds/Volbeatic
Summary: Modern (set in our world) AU, All Human AU. 5 Years Post High School AU of some sort I guess?Barry hasn't caught up with Lup since they had graduated from high school, and his mind wanders back to her constantly, wondering how she has been since her rise to fame as a popular violinist. Are their paths destined to cross again, or will they fall victim to their busy schedules and career demands?





	Caffeine

Barry Bluejeans had almost lost track of time entirely from where he sat in an overly crowded bar. It was hot, heavy, darker lit than most bars he was accustomed to by now, but it is where he found himself after a long day of traveling.  
  
He stared vacantly at the glass in front of him that held his liquor. His body was there, his hand fiddled with the glass and turned it slightly in time with his thoughts, but his mind was miles and miles away, god knows where.  
  
His mind was back to Lup.  
  
It would happen more frequently than he was ready to admit. He traveled a lot as part of his job, by all means of transport, and usually had a lot of time on his hands during those trips to work on new speeches or compose new music, or take up reading or listening, he busied himself constantly to try to keep his mind from falling out of sync.  
  
Yet here he was, not in the present, but lost in space and time. Back to when he had last seen her.  
  
It had been _years_ , they had both started attended college, started their own careers and hit the ground running into their adult lives. Barry knew of Lup's success, heard of all of her accomplishments and how well her career took flight after she moved on from high school life. Yet Barry...  
  
Barry had always felt he had a rough time with it all. That the world was always moving too fast for him to keep up. His career was rewarding, that was for certain. He travelled across the country speaking and advocating for the youth of the modern era, introducing his own hardships and encouraging change and inspiring good among those he can reach out to. He has loved it and there has never been any question that this was the right choice for him. But as he carried on through his routine of mindless travel and keeping up with his new material or sticking to the same old speeches with slightly different spins on them... he felt them grow stale.

He felt as though what he was doing _wasn't enough._  
  
He had ideas for how to spice it up in the beginning but his anxieties over the thought alone had him feeling physically sick almost all of the times he even entertained the idea. He had always been musically inclined as well, he had taken piano lessons and taught himself acoustic guitar for a few years in high school, and even began to compose a few pieces here and there when his time allowed. A strong part of him wanted to turn that into part of his career, but the fear that it wasn't any good got the better of him, and he was always quick to turn the thought away.  
  
It wasn't until he had started to compose and record his own works that he did realize he could post said works online under an alias, and keep it under the wraps. He still wished to get it out there, to have his work be heard, but he didn't want to have the fear of something godawful tied to his more serious approach in public speaking. And this, this was the compromise for now.  
  
And this was what he had been doing since he graduated from high school 5 years ago. He attended college, studied several classes involving public speaking and a handful of music studies, then began to travel to have his voice heard.  
  
Barry had been keeping afloat all this time, and his music had started to circulate like wildfire online. All had been good. Just stale.  
  
And at times like this, stale meant thinking back on what led him here and wondering how the other half lived.  
  
He lifted the glass to his mouth and downed it before setting to back down, resolving back to fidgeting absently with it again while the wheels in his mind turned.  
  
_Does she still look the same? Is she seeing anyone?_  
  
Does she remember me?  
  
The thoughts danced noisily around within his head as if they were the dancers out on the floor, bodies clashing chaotically to a tune he could only make out over everyone else by the heavy bass keeping the beat and nearly vibrating the entire setting.

Barry's head was beginning to pound from it, but at least the low lighting was doing him a favor compared to the brightness of some other bars.  He flagged down the bartender for another drink before his mind blanked back to Lup once more, not intending to get drunk, but finding himself taken with it anyways. Another day of travel was waiting for him tomorrow, like always.  
  
He took a sip of his drink and set it back down, hand fiddling in a circle with the glass again, thoughts running back to--  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice just beside him. A voice that was familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Something on your mind, babe?" The voice said, soft, with just a hint of mischief.  
  
Barry straightened his glasses and shifted his gaze to his new company, making out the figure of a very attractive woman from what the lights could reveal. He gave her a small smile "Guess so. Is it that easy to tell?"  
  
The woman let out a soft laugh "Guess so. You've been turning your glass around for the last ten minutes from what I've seen. Must be important. Let me guess..." She said before setting her elbow on the bar and resting her chin on it to look a little more involved. "It's your girl." Barry shakes his head. The woman smiles playfully "Your boy?"  
  
Barry smiles and shakes his head once more before correcting her. "I'm not seeing anyone." He said quietly, timid in his voice and tone trying not to declare that as an invitation.  
  
"Ah," the woman said as she nodded, examining him a little bit and taking note of how he held himself. "Your job, probably. Now those other questions? Just a test, to see if I had a shot. But I know it's your job."  
  
Barry looked at her quizzically, a thick eyebrow raising. "How did you know?"

She grinned and gave him a wink "Feminine intuition. And the fact there are bags under your eyes, and how your bunched over just a little too much to be used to a life of leisure and ill posture. Don't get much sleep huh? No wait, you do get some sleep, just on the road. Or more specifically, a train." She said, then took a sip of her own drink in a nonchalant manner.  
  
This time, Barry blinked. "I'm-- _How?_ What the fuck? How did you know all that?" He was absolutely astonished by this girl's attention to detail.  
  
But his astonishment turned into embarrassment as she tried to keep her composure but dissolved into laughter anyways. "I played you like a fiddle, I saw the old train ticket sticking out of your back pocket. You're easy to impress though, man." She said as she calmed down a little bit. She took another drink of her glass and then looked out to the mass of people dancing, eyebrows drawing together for a moment before she looked back at the man who sat beside her. "If you're not seeing anyone... do you wanna come back to where I'm staying? I'm also traveling, and I'll be leaving tomorrow, and didn't want to spend the night alone but this place really isn't my jam." She offered, just a hint of her true intent in a glimmer in her eyes, but otherwise she didn't want to put the pressure on this poor guy who seemed to be still embarrassed over her shenanigans.  
  
Barry's heart was pounding out of his chest, and his face felt _so hot_ over all of this. He should have known better, of course it was probably obvious, this girl was just sharp. She was sharp... and not stale. She was something that had interrupted his usual routine of going to a bar and drinking and thinking of…

With his face still red, he followed her line of sight before looking back at her when she offered for him to go with her. "Uh, sure. We're both leaving tomorrow, why not then?" It'd just be one night. One night away from the usual rut. And then they'd both be gone, and he could pretend it never happened.  
  
And as soon as he said that, the woman smiled, drinking one last sip before leaving enough money for both their tabs and then some, then took Barry's hand and pulled him off the stool and following her through the dense crowd of people towards the exit.  
  
It felt like a whirlwind, and Barry loved it. For once he wasn't scared of the change, he welcomed it, and part of him wondered why that was at the moment. How his life had gotten so planned and coordinated that something as simple as a one night stand would have him flying like this. But those were thoughts for later when he was equally more sober and regretful. For now, he accepted the change of pace. He greeted it with open arms.  
  
They went out of the bar and Barry followed the girl into the still of the night. It was quieter here, the bustle of the bar and heavy bass now only an afterthought in the scheme of all else buzzing about Barry's mind. On top of all else now was the thought that this girl, this woman looked extremely familiar now under the light of the street lights.  
  
And as she turned to face him, her hand dropped his and she stared back with a similar expression. One of recognition and disbelief. She finally brought a hand to her mouth before she addressed him. "Barry?"  
  
Barry smiled widely and went to rub the back of his head "Yeah! Lup? Lup it's been so long." He said, his heart pounding even more so now than it had been before. And his eyes widened as he realized that not only had he been thinking about her this long, but if they hadn't recognized each other, he would have... he would have slept with her.

"It has! It has been so long... um... listen, I don't really want to be alone tonight but I don't, I don't think we should--" Lup started but Barry was quick to cut her off to save them more embarrassment by addressing it head on.  
  
"Yeah... maybe we could just catch up? Roam about the city for a bit? I want to hear what it's like to be famous." Barry offered, tone nervous and voice quicker than he'd want it to be, but he needed to get out of this realization he nearly could have slept with Lup, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
Lup gave him a smile and a nod. "Id, I would really like that." She began to walk in a direction with Barry following suit, walking side by side down the block. "And to answer your question: it's honestly not all it's cracked up to be. I adore it, I wouldn't have it any other way, but I've sacrificed a lot to get here. I haven't seen Taako in a long time, not face to face since two birthdays ago. It's rough." She said with a sigh before laughing. "Can't really even see anyone outside of work unless it's a quickie. I'm, I'm sorry about that, Barry. If I had known I wouldn't have been the way I was back there. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She spoke as she glanced back over at him, but the truth was something within her did want to still act that way around him. Openly. She admired his smile and just how bright red he got when he was embarrassed, like right now, even just _talking_ about what they did back there. It was such a nice break from their usual fuckin routines and she was enjoying herself. She just wasn't sure if he felt mutually.  
  
Barry walked with her and listened to all she had to say, not acknowledging how much he hung to her every word after so long of not seeing her. His face still felt hot with embarrassment as she spoke about it, but he could tell she sincerely didn't want to upset him and that... that struck with him and he looked up from where his eyes had been trained down the concrete.

His eyes met hers, and his tone fell more sincere and serious as well. "If I had felt uncomfortable, I would have said something." He said, pausing in his steps when he realized she had paused at what he said. His eyes widened and he looked away again, following his thought up quickly with something to save his hide. "What I mean is, I... I wouldn't have taken public speaking as my main thing if I didn't speak up, right?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head and stole a quick glance back in Lup's direction.  
  
Lup was... a little taken back by Barry's confession. Sure Barry hadn't openly asked for it, it was just a suggestion on Lup's part, but he jumped on it, and if that was really him back there in the bar, she wasn't expecting it. She already had such feelings for him and to hear him mention he wasn't uncomfortable by that just had her head and heart reeling. Sure he was following it up with talk about his public speaking stuff, and speaking up, but she _knew_ him. She knew him more than she'd let on, and more than he'd probably ever know. She knew matters like this were hard for him to address sometimes. He cared so passionately about everything he did and all he cared for, but he turns into a mess the moment it's openly acknowledged outside of that. At least that's how he had been five years ago in high school. And she'd respect the boundaries and not push him on it.  
  
Because of this, she switched gears as they began to walk again. "Speaking of that, how are you keeping up now a days? How's your work treating you if you're finding yourself tired and drunk in a bar?" She asked, trying not to get heavy on the subject but keep it light in tone.

Barry sighed, in both relief for the topic change and in the weight of the stress he was under. "It's alright I guess. I really do enjoy it, it's rewarding and I get to see a lot of people and places. It's just... the same old same old after a while. It's only been a few years but I can tell already that I'm not sure I can keep up and keep things interesting. I was thinking of doing something with my music but I haven't... haven't done anything official. Just posted some stuff online, under an alias. People seemed to like it but I can't bring myself to come forward or like, do it officially or incorporate it into my usual speeches somehow." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking alongside Lup.  
  
"I'm sorry it's been that boring for you, Bear. I can understand it, too. Content creation is just, not something to be taken advantage of and usually if people are saying they like it, it's true. Especially online, like, if that shits been listened to someone's gone out of their way to take enough time out of their day to listen to what you've made. If they like it, they are encouraging you. If they share it, they are only cheering you on more, yknow? How much did they seem to like it?" Lup asked as she glanced back at Barry.  
  
Barry sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening up his app to the music sharing site to find his profile. He then showed it to Lup and earned a gasp in response. "What?" He asked as he looked back to see her mouth covered by her hands.  
  
"You didn't tell me!! I've heard so much about this guy, well, I guess _you!_ People adore your stuff, Barry. No one knows it's you, hell, _I_ didn't know it's you." Her animated tone was catching the attention of a couple other late night commuters. "Your music is incredible, I'm, I'm not too shocked but it's, it's an honor I guess? Holy shit!"

"Lup, Lup _please_ quiet down, please. I don't want anyone to know, _please_ keep this just between us. I'm begging. I would-- I would die of a heart attack if anyone found this out." Barry pleaded, watching Lup as she quieted down before she nodded. He sighed and tucked his phone away.  
  
"I promise I will keep quiet on it... but how long are you going to keep it a secret? I shit you not, Barry, your music is incredible. I really think you should pursue it more in some way but what your doing is still good. Whatever you do don't stop, but just... know you have a lot of support, a lot of fans." Lup spoke, keeping a more serious tone that came from an honest place. She was definitely one of those fans, and she wished she had kept her cool a little bit regarding it... but that was a tall order.  
  
"Look, I'm honored you think my music is that good but I'm... probably just going to stick to what I know here. Keep doing what I'm doing. Work on this music between talks and on the road. It'll still go up, that's not changing or anything. I'm just not ready to do that sort of reveal." Barry explained, gaze cast to the side for a moment before he continued down the next block with her.  
  
Lup listened and nodded, at least grateful he wasn't going to give it up. "I can understand that. It's a lot, and to be open with it means you have that spotlight on you too. That's how I'm living and it is stressful, not gonna lie. I can respect your decision, but if you ever do change your mind, and need someone to help you get on your feet, or want to know more about how it all works to some extent... just, just hit me up. Or even if you just want to talk sometime. It's been so long and it'd be awesome to keep in touch."  
  
"Honestly that's... really good, Lup. Thank you. I'll be sure to do so, I've got nothing but time on trains and planes." Barry said, exchanging a smile with her.

They continued walking from block to block, talking and catching up on every little thing they could think. Both trying to cram the past five years into coherent thoughts, both slightly drunk, both embarrassed about the earlier events of the night... but both still having a lovely time, and enjoying each other's company. Their thoughts carried them throughout most of the city, and through as many major events they could recall, basking under streetlights and neon signs. Their voices carried with them through the now silent city, night blanketing it for the early morning hours just before dawn, and through it all it felt like it was just them.  
  
Just Barry and Lup, no job to get back to, nowhere to be, no one else to see.  
  
The city had become their playground and their minds had been transported back in time to when they had been friends. They reminisce over the good times, drunkenly laughing over the shenanigans Lup had pulled off with Taako, or that one failed science project Barry did that literally blew up in his face that one time, right in front of the judges. They talked about their friends, how everyone was doing, shared pictures they took of places they'd been, shared each other's phone numbers.  
  
And as the sun began to rise and mark dawn of the next day, both were back in the present, bidding each other their goodbyes and promising to stay in touch. Both equally as happy to have each other back in their lives. And both now slightly dreading, but accepting, the fact they are returning to their ruts and their times on the road again.  
  
Maybe... maybe though, there was hope of breaking the cycle yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from my usual this time, folks!  
> I've had this story idea laid out for quite some time and finally sat down to write some of it out. I am very excited for how this is going to play out, and look forward to where it takes me!
> 
> Also the titles of the chapters are just gonna be names of songs and have no relevance really to what's going on in the chapter. they're just in my muse playlist for this story.


End file.
